


Taking Risks

by nighttime_stars



Series: Nature Spirit AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Past, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prequel, the generation are nature spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Takao has no-one and the life he knows is coming to an end. So when a bad situation turns into a slim opportunity to gain a better life, why not take a mermaid's advice and enter the forest where malicious creatures are rumoured to live?





	Taking Risks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a prequel to the first story in the series (set about five years before). In my opinion, it's better to read them in the order they're in but its possible to read this as a standalone as well. I really did want to do a switching POV like I did in 'Nature-spirit-like' but it just wouldn't work though I hope you enjoy this story anyway.
> 
> (P.S, I'm so happy that I wrote over 2000 words)

Takao was a name that people only uttered in dark alleyways; in hushed tones, they would condone the spy’s greed and sadistic joy he took in his work and then, they would praise how he helped the kingdom grow by spying on and _assassinating_ the enemies. These people were only mere commoners in the expanding Northern Kingdom and knew nothing about the assassin, his personality or his current whereabouts: that knowledge was only privy to the head of the Northern Army. 

Gossip about him didn’t exist in the Southern Kingdom. Sitting in the rustic farmers’ bar, Takao observed those around him from the shadowed corner. The seat cushions were fraying, the wooden table wobbled on uneven legs yet the drink was warming his bones that had been chilled by the winter’s cold. He had no reason to complain as he flirted with the bar workers to uncover the Kingdom’s inner workings.

He spared no thought on the fact that he was born in this land and was now helping the neighbouring kingdom conquer it by exploiting the innocent civilians. In Takao’s opinion, the past was not worth dwelling on if all it contained was misery and suffering.

After a few hours, he left a few southern coins on the rickety table and left. Dark fields stretched either side of the narrow dirt path Takao strolled down. This night was particularly cloudy so there were no beautiful stars to keep him company which just made the spy feel even more alone in this empty and expansive place.

The army had just landed on the north-west coast when Takao arrived and made his way towards the general. He was a rather small man with sunken eyes that have never seen a real battle as most opposition crumbled at the mere sight on the advanced Northern army. Takao found it laughable that he had to answer to this man that he could kill in _seconds_ but the North Kingdom paid well and didn’t ask for much now they ruled everything north of the Divide.

“So, boy, what did you find out?” The general’s voice was harsh and barely understandable from the hours the man spent smoking.

Takao faked a smile (he was twenty-two after all so being called a boy was just insulting), “Well,” he said, leaning forward to make the general think this was heavily concealed information and not something anyone could just discover, “the leadership is weak right now as the regent is useless and the prince, the current heir and an orphan, is only eight so he won’t come into power for another seven years. Also, there are few towns in the outskirts and, since most of the wealth is located at the centre in the capital, there’s barely any military presence around these parts.” Takao forced a mocking laugh which the general didn’t realise as his eyes had clouded over with pure glee, “Have fun pillaging.”

Takao received his payment for his information and stayed the night before he began his long journey back north which would take him one month on foot. Sleeping for only a few hours and rising before dawn, he stole some rations and the general’s horse and rode right past the sentries. Their shouts woke the rest of the resting soldiers but no one bothered to give chase; the commoners were almost right, he did take some joy from harassing the army.

It took three days to reach the Divide and then, his entire plan collapsed along with his horse. As he wasn’t provided with a boat to sail north, following the coastline, and have a guaranteed safe journey, he had to travel through the Divide. That was fine when he had a horse to gallop through without stopping but then the horse broke free and ran back like it was trained, he had to sacrifice most of his rations to wild dogs and his plan became void.

Between the North and South kingdoms was an uninhabited strip of land with a vast lake one side and a never-ending forest the other – the land in the middle was the perfect path. While it was not as infamous in the south (due to them being mostly content with the peace that comes from staying within natural borders), many northern scouts have never been seen again. The popular story was that malicious creatures lived in the lake and forest; Takao honestly believed he only survived his journeys through it as he never dared to stop, especially at night.

The Divide was a place so feared that the Northern Army chose to sail around it then simply march their army south and save a lot of time, effort and money. Takao was now walking with a dwindling supply of water and the sun had set hours before.

Would anyone believe him if he said he’s survived so much worse?

Still mostly confident of his success, Takao knew he had to first prevent death by dehydration. His feet slid on the muddy banks of the lake. The dark surface reflected the crescent moon and stars though the image was disturbed when he filled his flask.

He gulped his water, not caring about whether it was clean enough or not, but remained on guard for any malicious creatures that might be about. So, instead of spluttering and scrambling back up the bank, he sniggered at the creature’s dumbfounded expression when it appeared. Most problems could be solved by confidence; his hand was laid on his dagger just in case the situation turned violent.

Takao wasn’t one of those who jumped into every fight believing he could win; power rolled of this creature in waves. They looked almost human except for the gills in their neck and scales clustered in random places on their torso and face. Where legs should have been, was a silver fishtail that lazed in the water. Their appearance was strange, as it seemed the creature manifested from the water itself instead of rising from below the surface.

Outwardly, Takao remained at ease. The creature showed no obvious signs malicious intent yet they continued to look slightly put off by the fact he still hadn’t questioned the tail (which Takao thought would be plain rude) or screamed in terror (an understandable reaction, if one wasn’t always prepared like he was).

The creature recovered from their bewilderment and pushed their long black hair out of their face before smiling at him like a friend and not a random traveller with his hand still on his dagger, “You’ve passed through here a few times, haven’t you?”

“Yes… I assume you’ve seen me before then,” he replied, careful of his words because, whether it was just the moon or his eyes playing tricks, the creature seemed to have a shimmering glow dancing around them, like the ripples on the lake’s surface.

“No, not me. We water-spirits rarely come to the surface unless we feel a disturbance,” they said. “It was the nature-spirits in the forest that mentioned you and how you’ve been back and forth for five years now. I think one was particularly intrigued but you never stopped so he could only watch as you rode past.”

“Right. There seem to be a lot of you then,” he said, prompting for more information.

“Mm,” the water-spirit seemed to be losing interest, “there were not many to begin with but our numbers have grown over the years. It’s a shame, you don’t belong here.”

“Excuse me.”

The creature smiled at his offended tone, “It just a feeling I have. Most of those you join us, like our most recent, Shougo, are overshadowed souls full of resentment. I do not sense that from you but I suggest going to the forest, even if only to gather some plants for food.”

“Okay, though I have to ask if the spirits over there are as friendly as you…”

“Reo. And they may seem more confrontational as no one is as friendly as I am but they will not harm you, even if you choose to leave.”

“Goodbye then Reo,” he said, as he stood and began walking backwards away from the lake.

“See you later, Kazunari.” The water-spirit said as they slipped into the lake. Takao turned away; his skin crawled as he pondered Reo’s parting words and how he knew his given name when everyone who did was dead.

**

The ground went from muddy to dry beneath his feet as neared the forest. Reo’s words plagued his mind; he knew it wouldn’t be long before the Northern army stopped paying for his services, before they found a more obedient reliable assassin. The trees were impossibly tall and imposing like sentries surrounding a castle and the brambles sliced Takao’s legs as he slipped inside through a thin gap, like he has done so many times before. He didn’t dare to venture deep into the forest because, while he was following the advice of a creature he just met, he wasn’t completely reckless. He was expecting one of the spirits to appear immediately but there was no sign of anyone around him. So he settled at the base of a tree, sheltered from the chilly night breeze and decided to look for edible plants in the morning.

He slept lightly and woke when the sun did and illuminated the area around him. He could feel the presence of someone, or maybe someones (it was difficult to tell), standing a little in front of where he lay. Keeping his breathing steady, he looked through the slits of his eyes to see two pairs of feet and, now more aware, he heard the sounds of a hushed conversation but couldn’t pick out any words or get a feel of the emotions he provoked by being there. He pretended to stir, groaning and stretching out his arms, and he heard footsteps dashing away. One kept going but another stopped only a few metres away.

Fully opening his eyes and sitting up, Takao surveyed his surroundings before settling on the creature in front of him. The nature-spirit looked much more human than Reo, with brown hair and eyes and certainly not confrontational. If anything, he looked more anxious than Takao felt but didn’t show.

“Hi,” the spirit said, “I’m Kouki.” Looking closer, the spirit seemed around Takao’s age though appeared younger, perhaps because of the flowers woven into his hair. Kouki fiddled with his fingers and glanced around, though said no more.

“Takao,” he said in return, taking the cue to speak. Slowly standing to better face the spirit he asked, “I am not causing any trouble by being here, am I?” He was fully prepared to flee if this was all an elaborate plot or Reo wanted to see him dead by their neighbouring nature-spirits.

Hastily waving his hands, “No, no. It’s not unheard of for humans to enter this forest. It’s just… you’ve passed us by so many times so we’re… a bit confused as to why you’ve stopped.”

“We? How many nature-spirts are there?”

Kouki’s eyes brightened, “You know who we are? That’s good. Usually, no one knows when they first arrive – I was terrified when I found out.” When Takao didn’t reply (because, now, so many questions flooded his mind), Kouki realised he didn’t answer the question, “There’s about twenty of us that used to be human but only seven original nature-spirits. They’re in charge of this forest.”

Kouki suddenly cocked his head to the side and fell silent for a moment. “Tetsuya’s coming back,” he said, “he went to bring Shintarou. They’ll be better at explaining things – they’re two of the seven by the way – see you later, Takao.”

“Thank you for your help,” Takao said, as the nature-spirit smiled, still slightly timidly, and dashed off.

The newcomers had a more powerful presence that Kouki but they did not seem as mysterious as Reo. The shorter one with light blue hair had a carefully masked expression though his eyes were warm enough to reveal his kind nature and the tall green-haired spirit was… attractive (a fact that refused to be pushed to the back of Takao’s mind) and looked, for some reason, uncomfortable.

“Good morning,” the blue-haired spirit said politely, “My name is Tetsuya and this is Shintarou. We are here to explain what this place is and your options going forward.”

It was obvious to Takao that he had done this many times before. While Shintarou had tense shoulders, Tetsuya’s hands hung by his sides and spoke like Takao did when gathering information, like he was reading from a well-practiced script. It was a little off-putting to notice these similarities but, still, he could see that Tetsuya had no ill-intentions.

“Unfortunately,” Tetsuya continued, “I have important things to do elsewhere in the forest so Shintarou will talk to you.” As the spirit left, Takao could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile cross his face.

“Right,” Shintarou said.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as if unsure where to start and Takao decided to help him before the silence extended for too long, “I know you’re nature spirits and that there are some water-spirits in the lake. Also that, the rumours of malicious creatures in the Divide is most likely not true.”

Shintarou huffed in disdain at the last statement, “Yes that has caused us problems before. You know some things which is good, though I wouldn’t interact with the water-spirits too much. The newer ones especially are quite hot-tempered.” He said, “The main thing you need to know is that we are immortal and that, if you join us, you will gain similar powers to us and also become immortal.”

“What are the requirements?” Takao said, well aware that a good thing _always_ had a downside.

“There are none technically, though those who have joined us before have been abandoned earlier in their life. You only have to accept the responsibility of protecting this forest and there is no way to reverse it – you will be tied to this forest forever.” Shintarou glanced towards his feet, “Of course, you may refuse, leave now and never return or come back at a later time to accept our offer. You could also stay here while you make your decision, though you mustn’t hunt the animal but there are plenty of edible plants in the…”

Takao cut of his rambling with a small smirk, “Is everyone who enters this forest offered immortality and powerful magic?”

Shintarou’s mildly offended and then embarrassed as he answered, “No, only those who intrigued us somehow.”

Takao had always been a risk-taker because, while it may seem that his survival instinct couldn’t allow for any gambles, life will never move forward without change. He escaped a violent father by travelling north for the first time when he turned seventeen; he made a living by joining a dangerous trade that he knew nothing of except how to go unnoticeable when needed and he built a life for himself when his only ally, his older sister, left him to fend for himself at age nine.

“I’ll take your offer,” he said, full of confidence and relief at the chance of an easier life and, maybe, a happy relationship if he is reading the spirit correctly.

Shintarou’s eyes widened but he smiled slightly as well, “Okay,” he said and held out his hand, “what’s your name?”

Takao took it without hesitation, “Kazunari,” he said. As the magic enveloped him, the weight on his shoulders lessened as he felt connections forming with other souls in the forest – the strongest of all was with the person standing right in front of him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.
> 
> If you're interested, come and chat with me on Instagram. You can find me @random_writer_2002


End file.
